


Тоска по шторму

by Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Cracken, M/M, Sailors, Sea Monsters, magical au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Капитана Хакса и его команду тут в любом случае ждал только один человек, и он бы не стал выходить вместе с толпой.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10





	Тоска по шторму

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Galactic Empire 2020, спецквест - Кракен.

Армитаж Хакс возвращался на последних осенних ветрах — к единственному берегу, на котором он чувствовал себя дома, куда обещал вернуться сезоны назад. Он дал клятву, связавшую его крепче каната, но долгое время течения и шторма были сильнее его слова — но обещание он сдержал.

Его пристанищем стал не большой порт и не земля свободных от закона людей — нет, свою клятву он дал на сером берегу северной деревни, живущей рыбалкой и дающей кров редким путникам, как он и его команда. Короткий осенний день подходил к концу, и пока корабль подплывал к берегу, сумерки все сгущались, огни горели все ярче — и даже издалека было видно, что на полупустом побережье собираются люди.

Поэтому они ушли от берега, пока не поздно.

Если местные настроены воинственно, лучше отстреливаться на суше, чем подставлять под их пули корабль.

Капитана Хакса и его команду тут в любом случае ждал только один человек, и он бы не стал выходить вместе с толпой.

Они пришвартовались у тихого берега, сошли на землю и тут же двинулись строем через лес, не отставая ни на шаг от капитана. Лесные духи моряков не жаловали и не предлагали им ни угоститься последними ягодами, ни напиться из ручья — только ветер их и приветствовал. Армитаж, завидев свет домов через деревья, щелкнул пальцами и зажег керосиновый фонарь — как пролился на уставшие лица тусклый свет, так они стали мягче, их шаг — громче, и тихий шепот и смех двинулись впереди их, как волна. Но сам Армитаж все еще молчал.

Тогда-то их и пошли встречать. Десять человек с ружьями и вилами.

— Убирались бы вы по-хорошему откуда пришли, незнакомцев мы... — Армитаж поднял фонарь к лицу. — Боже мой, капитан Хакс, сколько лет! — обратившийся к нему мужчина опустил ружье. — Все, отбой, свои!

Мужчина сделал шаг вперед и заключил Армитажа в объятия, не выпуская из рук ружья. Команда эхом отразила его смех.

— Найдется у тебя теплый очаг для знакомого тебе путника? — ответил Армитаж, похлопав его по спине. — И для его команды бы было неплохо. Мы почти окоченели.

— Для тебя что угодно, капитан. — Дэмерон обернулся: — Хей, зовите всех! Катите бочки с вином, тут, мать его, настоящее чудо произошло!

Толпа слилась в единый поток и потекла по узкой тропинке к городу, прямо в местный паб.

— Не буду мучить тебя расспросами до первой кружки, — сказал По, бодро вышагивая вперед, — но потом, ух, многое тебе предстоит объяснить, капитан.

Новости дошли быстрее, чем их ноги, — команду встретил гудящий город, мгновенно сменивший жажду расправы на желание погулять как следует, и зашли они в уже шумный паб, под звон кружек и хохот. Хозяйка с хозяином сновали между гостями, как угри, — и вот уже перед их носами стояла горячая похлебка и холодное пиво.

Армитаж не торопился есть.

— Так как вы обошли чудище? — спросил Дэмерон, как только пиво коснулось его губ. — Капитан, ты бы знал, сколько горя нам принесла эта тварь. Рассказывай, что там придумали за морем.

— Какое чудище? — ответил Армитаж, искренне недоумевая. Краем глаза он заметил недобрый взгляд тихо наблюдающей за ними девушки в углу. — Море для осени удивительно спокойно.

Вокруг них разговоры стихли.

— Капитан, за последний год чертова тварь потопила каждый корабль, появившийся на горизонте, — с лица Дэмерона пропала улыбка. — Мы не можем выйти в море, потому что ни один корабль оттуда не вернулся. И лучше, когда с берега слышен только далекий грохот, потому что, если увидишь, как из воды поднимаются... — он поежился, — щупальца, еще много дней не сможешь заснуть.

— Кракен, — квакнул кто-то из местных, — кормится всем, что пытается зайти в гавань.

— Разве кракены не живут в глубоком океане? — Армитаж откинулся на стуле. — Сколько лет плавал, не видел ни одного. Не сказал бы ты, что видел своими глазами, я бы вообще ответил, что это выдумка, которой пугают детей, чтоб они поменьше мечтали о море.

— Не выдумка, — сидящая в углу девушка вдруг встала, резко двигаясь в их сторону, — берег полон перекусанных его клювом обломков. И ты, капитан, поможешь мне его убить.

Ее лицо было наполовину скрыто тенью, но глаза горели яркой ненавистью.

— Да неужели? — Армитаж скривил рот. — Одна победишь монстра. Ты размером с его зрачок будешь, если эта тварь корабли грызет. Кто ты вообще?

— Меня зовут Рей, — прошипела девушка, — я убиваю чудовищ.

— Ну, если быть честными, Рей, не в одиночку, — приподнял кружку Дэмерон, салютуя ей, — но толпу ты возглавляла, это точно.

Армитаж замер.

— И какое чудовище ты убила, Рей? — спрашивает он с притворной бравадой.

— Знаешь, что этот город много лет травил один колдун, капитан? — говорит она гордо. — Травил нашу воду, морил скот, звал шторм, когда рыбаки уходили в море. Но я его нашла, — Рей опирается на стол и нависает над ним, — вычислила настоящее зло и отдала его морю. Я бы и эту тварь убила, но нет корабля, а ты мне поможешь выйти в море и добраться до него.

— Морю отдала, — роняет Армитаж, — вот, значит, как.

Разве так должна была закончиться жизнь того, кто может зашептать ветер и успокоить море взглядом?

Только его имя берегло капитана от штиля и шторма, берегло от болезни и голода, крепило его паруса и канаты. Пока год назад не перестало, и Армитаж вернулся, чтобы исполнить обещание и навсегда забрать его с собой. Но вот почему имя его любимого стало проклятием, а не оберегом.

Армитаж бьет кружкой по столу, и гаснет и свет, и огонь в очаге. Только нечеловечески горят глаза моряков — слышатся крики, грохот и чавканье. Команда наконец подкрепится.

А сам Армитаж стремительно уходит, чтобы никто не ускользнул, и запах крови его совсем не манит — сильнее зов, который он расслышал только сейчас, голос, принесенный ветром, и он бежит со всех ног к дому на отшибе: разрушенному, разграбленному, тому дому, в котором он дал свои обещания и поклялся в любви. Так поклялся, что умер, но вернулся — и ради чего?

Он заглядывает через порог. Дом полон битой посуды и вываленных на пол вещей. Даже золу из печки выгребли.  
Армитаж делает шаг — и не может войти. Он поднимает голову и видит вбитый над дверью огромный крест.

Голос нашептывает ему на ухо, что с ним произошло, но Армитаж не хочет слушать.

Как рассветает, корабль отплывает от берега, в том же молчании, что и прибыл.

Ветер гонит их дальше и дальше от города, но Армитажу кажется, что он все еще слышит крики тех, кто пришел утром искать своих родных и соседей. Он не знает, куда поплывет корабль, как и не знал, как добраться сюда, — просто ветра привели его куда нужно. Капитан Хакс доверится им и сейчас.

Он заступает на свою бессменную вахту на палубе, когда видит мерцающий золотом огромный глаз, смотрящий на него из глубины.


End file.
